Hendrix's Secrets
Hendrix's Secrets is the Forty episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was playing a game of chest with Mario, as they talk about food at Ryan's house, Doctor Hawkins worries about Hendrix's health, that he not eating lunch, as Doctor Hawkins gives him a sandwich, as Hendrix eats it with his energy being full, as it happens, the news came out that, Klaus and Aiden continue their chaos, to bring down many since Lane's death, Hendrix is not surprised, about who sent the letter to Hendrix, as it wasn't Audrey and Doctor Hawkins, Mario knows Klaus and Aiden are taking weapon engine to form a best for attack. Hendrix sees Derrick in the brief room, as they go into the computer, to find Klaus and Aiden's location. Doctor Hawkins helps him, as Hendrix sees Klaus and Aiden stealing energy source, as it was bad. Klaus is still a target out there, as he became a bigger threat with hiring men to his army. Doctor Hawkins remembers about the past, as he still invade countries and making chaos. Hendrix looks behind as he was focusing, as Doctor Hawkins is serious about a person that he's going to meet. Hendrix was shocked that his mother is here, as she wrote the letter to Hendrix. Hendrix goes into the lab, as Derrick was the one who let Hendrix's mother comes here. Doctor Hawkins warns Hendrix about his behavior, as she told Hendrix to control himself. Hendrix's heart was broken, as Doctor Hawkins tells him about what happened before and how she knows about the crisis that the underwood have years ago, Doctor Hawkins brings Hendrix's mother in, as Doctor Hawkins goes into another room, to hear. As they both talked in person for the first time years. Mrs Underwood remembers that it took 14 years after their last talk. She proud of her son becoming better. Hendrix didn't kill anyone, as her mom was fine about it. She hails Hendrix for training every day, as she reminds him about his brother, as Hendrix told her about, the last time he saw him was when he was playing basketball. He didn't talk to him in person, as Hendrix wants Sharon to forgive him. As she wants to give Hendrix, a second chance, Hendrix suffered a lot since she left him, as Hendrix rants about her, as he leaves with her mother upset. Hendrix goes back to the computer, as Aiden is prepared for his car for the armor. Derrick asks Hendrix about Aiden, as Hendrix tells him that, he stealing cars, to make it bulletproof, as Hendrix also worries that Aiden will have strong wheels, so that it doesn't collapse. Hendrix contacts Oracle about Aiden stealing cars, as that can fend off the Cybernetics, against it, as Hendrix goes to Fennoy, to get a new upgrade, by boosting him more fast, like the cars. as Fennoy was bantering with him. Doctor Hawkins is worried about his behavior, as Hendrix tells Aiden about stealing cars, Hendrix goes by himself to stop him, as Doctor Hawkins speaks to him about the past, as Hendrix is aggressive as he is gone to find Aiden. Hendrix's mum is shocked about his behavior, as she cries, as Doctor Hawkins talks to her, as she knows she will patient for Hendrix to be calm. Doctor Hawkins protects him, when he's not well, as she's hopes that Hendrix will come back to become a better person. Hendrix fights his men, as he entering the place, as he took down more men. Hendrix sees Aiden fixing his armor car. Hendrix and Aiden got out before the bombs has started, after a long chase between Hendrix and Aiden's car, Hendrix uses his lasers and his gadgets but no use, as Hendrix dives in but was down and sees Aiden's car escaping with components he has. Oracle heard that Hendrix Cybernetics isn't powerful enough to take down, Aiden's car. Oracle will take time to find him again, as he's gone off the radar again. Hendrix goes back to the lab, as Doctor Hawkins sees Hendrix unhappy. She knows that Hendrix lost to Aiden again, he stumbled, as he begins to get sad. As Doctor Hawkins doesn't want to cry, as Hendrix gets sadder. Doctor Hawkins loves him and said "He has hot hearted", as she told Hendrix to find his mum. Hendrix visits her mum's house, as Hendrix say sorry to her, as Hendrix always remember the good moments with his mother. She reminds Hendrix's brother, Felix, as Hendrix remembers how she changed the color, as he asks his mum about dad. Mrs Underwood knows about the broken arm from Doctor Hawkins, she is proud of Hendrix, for protecting the world from enemies. Mrs Underwood knows Felix is still in school, but he pulled out because of the C.I.A recruiting him, as Hendrix was shocked about it. Episode Moments * Hendrix meets his mother for the first time in years * Felix works for the CIA, as Hendrix's mother mentioned * Aiden got away with the car with the armor to make it stronger * Doctor Hawkins thinks that she could be in love in Hendrix Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Audrey Billings * Derrick Hawkins * Providence Accord Soldiers * Sharon Underwood (First Appearances; Present) Villains * Aiden Sanford * Aiden's Men * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix's mum meets him for the first time, since 14 years * Doctor Hawkins secretly has a crush on Hendrix, as it develops years later * Aiden's car is armor and it can fend off, Hendrix's Cybernetics * Felix works in the CIA, at the age of 16 See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc